Operation Personality Test
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: Dawn goes to a new school in a disguise. She performs something called Operation Personality Test. She tests peoples personalities... I suck at writing summaries... and stories. Anywayz, IKARISHIPPING! Slight contest/poke/oldrival/shootsdownshipping. A bit of penguinshipping too (not really).
1. Chapter 1

**Random Story**

_Operation Personality Test (OPT)_

_The purpose of this test is to find the personality of every boy in the high school. Find out which guys are nice and only care about the personality of a girl and which guys are jerks who only judge girls by their looks. _

Hi, I'm Dawn! Operation Personality Test is a test which I like to perform when I start to attend a new school. I'm going to act the same way I do usually but change my look. I dress up as a nerd/dork and wear unattractive clothes. I go around acting like my normal self and see what happens. If I talk to the 'popular guys', I want to see how they will act towards me. If I fall over, I want to see who helps me up. I usually perform OPT until I find out all the personalities of the guys I have classes with. This test usually lasts around 2-3 weeks. I just need to see the first impression they make. When I find out who's nice and who's a jerk, I change back to my normal appearance.

_My Normal Appearance:_

_Blue hair with 2 triangular clips, 1 on each side_

_White and pink beanie_

_White tank top_

_Black sleeveless cardigan_

_Short pink skirt_

_Black knee socks_

_Pink boots_

_OPT Appearance:_

_Blue hair tied in 2 pigtails_

_Orange plain t-shirt_

_Brown sweater_

_Black trousers_

_White ankle-socks_

_Sneakers_

_Fake Glasses_

By the way, half the school has already passed. It's now the middle of Term 3.

Anyways, I'm off to my first day of school with my OPT Appearance.

School starts at 8:30 and it's 8:10. School doesn't start for another 20 minutes. I decided to go look around the school. I find a few guys in 8th grade (same as me), they are the popular group. This group consists of 4 people: a boy with green hair and green eyes called Drew, a boy with black hair and black eyes called Ash, a boy with brown hair and black eyes called Gary and a boy with purple hair and grey eyes called Paul. There's just something about Paul, he seems so familiar. I saw Drew and Gary bullying this guy called Kenny, he has brown hair and black eyes, while Ash and Paul were standing next to them. I couldn't help myself so I ran up to them and yelled,

"Why are you such jerks!? Don't you have anything better to do then to bully this poor kid?"

I just realised what I've done and now I regret everything!

"Oh look, it's a little nerd girl, what are you going to do?" Gary sneered.

"Let me handle this" Drew said to Gary, Then turns towards me.

"Who do you think you are telling us" *flicks hair* "what to do?" Drew yells coolly.

He takes a step forward but I didn't budge. I took self-defence class last year as an extra curriculum activity and it's come in really handy. I tried my best not to show my embarrassment.

"Move out of the way and MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Drew said angrily and annoyed.

Again, I refused to move.

"P-p-please d-don't hurt us" Kenny whispered to the guys.

"Look what we have here, a crybaby." Gary commented.

"Just leave him alone!" I angrily said.

"Why should we?" Gary replied.

"Because he didn't do anything to you. So why don't you leave him alone?"

"And why do you care?"

"Because you're hurting someone"

"And why does it matter to you?"

"It just does, I hate seeing someone hurt."

"Just get out of the way. This is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"No, I refuse to go. You should know better than to bully someone."

Gary was just about to argue back until Paul interrupted.

"Whatever. This isn't worth my time so I'm leaving."

The guys followed him and left.

"I'm glad that's over with!" I sighed.

"Thanks for helping me! I'm Kenny" Kenny said.

"No problem, I'm Dawn."

"Are you new here?"

"Uh… yeah! How did you know?"

"Well I've never seen you around and no one ever messes with the guys that were just here."

"Oh, really? Don't the teachers ever do something about them?"

"They never get caught and always find ways to blame it onto others. Once they stole my phone and prank called a teacher. Then they blamed it on me."

"Oh wow. So I'm guessing you're a victim of theirs?"

"Um… yeah, pretty much"

The bell rang signalling for everyone to go to class.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around" I said casually.

"Yeah, see you." Kenny replied.

I headed off to my first class which was Maths.

My teacher, Ms. Blaine, told me to introduce myself to the class.

"Um… Hi! I'm Dawn and I'm looking forward to going school here."

"Why don't you take a seat next to Gary?" Ms. Blaine told me, "Gary, please put your hand up."

'_CRAP! Anyone but him!'_ I thought. He was the guy I had a huge argument with this morning. Slowly, I sat down next to him, hoping he wouldn't recognise me. Unfortunately, he did.

"You're that stupid girl from this morning." Gary said grumpily

"Who are you calling stupid!?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Alright! Who's heard of the Pythagoras Theorem?" asked Ms. Blaine.

I raised my hand nervously and Ms. Blaine called on me for the answer. I told her the answer and it was correct.

"Hey guys, we've got a little nerd here." Gary whispered to Ash, Drew and Paul.

"Hey nerd, we've got a question for you." Drew smirked at me.

"Who are you calling a nerd?" I exclaimed.

"What do you call an ugly girl like you?" Drew sneered.

"Who are you calling ugly?" I said angrily.

Drew and Gary snickered while Paul shrugged a 'whatever' and Ash was taking notes.

'_I will just ignore them, they're just a bunch of jerks. But Ash and Paul are different somehow. They don't seem as mean.'_ I thought to myself. I didn't realise I was staring at them…

"Why are you staring, troublesome girl?" Paul asked annoyed.

I blushed and replied "I have a name you know. It's Dawn. D-A-W-N Dawn."

"Whatever" Paul rolled his eyes and turned away.

I started writing in my small notebook.

Drew – jerk

Gary – jerk

Paul – jerk

Ash – not sure

Kenny – nice

'_Drew, Gary and Paul are such jerks! I wonder why Ash hangs out with them. Actually I don't know what Ash is like. I misjudged Paul for being nice so I can't be so sure yet.'_

The bell finally rang and after 2 long classes which ended up with the 4 guys, it was recess. I went outside and sat down by a tree alone. With OPT going on, it's kind of hard to make friends. 4 girls walked up to me and introduced themselves. There's May (brown hair with blue eyes), Misty (orange hair and blue eyes), Leaf (brown hair and brown eyes) and Zoey (orange hair and red eyes). We became friends quite quickly and they're really nice. They're popular so I didn't expect them to ask to be friends. The bell went and it was time for the next class. I had science alone with May, Misty, Kenny, Drew and Ash. The teacher got me to introduce myself so I did as I was told. I sat with May while Misty sat with Kenny.

"Oh look, the nerds sitting with May." Drew commented.

"I heard that!" I exclaimed at Drew.

"Why are you hanging out with this loser?" Drew asked May.

"She is not a loser." May defended me. I was glad to have May as a friend.

They had a huge argument in which the subject changed to contest battles.

"Ahem… Miss Maple. (May Maple) Do you mind telling me the answer to the question?" the teacher interrupted.

"Uhm… er.." May stuttered.

I saw the equation written on the board and quickly did the math in my head. I nudged May from under the table and held up 4 fingers. She noticed and said nervously, "4?"

The teacher looked surprised when May had the correct answer. "That is correct."

May gave me a grateful smile and I returned the smile.

_BBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!_

The bell rang and we all headed off to our next classes.

"Hey May, mind telling me where the gym is? I have P.E. next." I asked politely.

"No way! You have P.E. as well?! Just follow me."

I followed May to the girl's locker room and everyone just stared at me as if I was some sort of alien. I was confused until I realised I was in my OPT outfit. 'Makes sense, May is gorgeous and I'm a nerd"

We played dodgeball and it was kind of fun. The rest of the day went by quite quickly. I had gotten to know the girls (May, Misty, Leaf and Zoey) better. And before the blink of an eye, it was Friday afternoon. I decided I could trust the girls with my OPT secret so I invited them after school. They all gladly accepted my invite.

I unlocked my front door and lead the girls into my room.

"OMG! You're room is awesome!" Misty exclaimed while examining my room.

"Thanks" I replied as casually as possible.

"Hey, maybe we could give you a make-over" Leaf suggested trying not to sound offensive.

"Actually, about that… There's something I need to tell you guys" I said trying not to sound nervous.

"Of course! You can tell us anything" May assured me.

"I'll be right back" I muttered.

I walked into my walk-in closet and changed into my normal outfit (not OPT outfit).

_While…_

"What do you think she was going to tell us?" May wondered.

"I dunno… But it's gotta be something about her appearance." Zoey said. " I mean she said it had something to do with a make-over"

"Maybe she wears a retainer? Or a mouth-guard? Or maybe…" Leaf suggested

"Guys!" Misty interrupted.

"What?" Leaf asked annoyed.

"If it's her appearance, she's probably going to ask us to give her a make-over, I mean, have you seen the way she dresses?!" May predicted.

"May! You could hurt her feelings. It's never nice to make fun of the way a person dresses. Although, I gotta admit, she does dress kind of nerdy" Zoey said

"Hypocrite…" May muttered.

"Guys!" I yelled.

They all looked surprised at how I looked. I guess you could say, I looked kind of pretty. They all had the same shocked expression on their faces.

"Hello? Earth to everyone." I waved my handing front of their faces.

"Wow! Dawn, you look amazing!" May complimented.

"Yeah, what's up with the sudden change of taste in fashion?" Leaf added

"I'll explain everything…" I said

I then explain to them about OPT and they all seemed really shocked. They then asked me how long I was going to dress up like this. I told them maybe just one more day.

"I have an idea!" Misty grinned mischievously.

We were all curious about Misty's plan.

"So, I was thinking you could reveal your real appearance at prom since it's coming up soon. We will make sure you are voted as prom queen and while making you're speech, you can tell everyone about OPT and make the jerks feel ashamed of themselves."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea" I admitted

Day and day pasted and it was the day of the prom. (A/N I know there's no prom in 8th grade but meh) I still haven't got a date to the prom yet. May was going with Drew, Misty was going with Ash, Leaf was going with Gary, and Zoey was going to be DJ. I still can't believe they're going to prom with a bunch or jerks.

Last period had just ended and when everyone left, I saw Kenny being bullied again by those jerks. Gary and Drew had cornered him at the back of the classroom, Ash wasn't there, and Paul was behind Drew.

"L-l-leave me a-alone" Kenny stuttered in fear.

"And why would we listen to you?" Gary sneered.

"W-w-what do you w-w-want?" Kenny asked still scared.

"Nothing, we just need practice with our punching" Drew smirked.

I felt so bad for Kenny so I rushed past Paul and tapped Drew on the shoulder, hard.

Drew turned to look at me, giving me a glare saying go-away-or-die. I returned to glare and stomped past him towards Gary.

"Would you stop bullying Kenny?! Seriously, what did he ever do to you?" I yelled

"Not you again, last time I let you of easy because of Paul here, but that's not going to happen again."Gary replied.

I rolled my eyes saying "Whatever, would you just leave Kenny alone"

"I'm giving you one last chance to move away or I'll hurt you."

"There's not a chance I'm moving, you're such jerks! I will not allow you to hurt Kenny."

I looked at Kenny and he was still frightened. I sighed and drew my attention back onto Gary.

"Okay, well you've asked for it" Gary said swinging his fist towards my face.

I've always been into martial arts and have been taking self-defence classes. Due to my fast-reflexes, I caught Gary's wrist before it hit my face. Gary's surprised face was priceless. I flipped him to the floor and Drew looked shocked. I could even see Paul looking slightly impressed.

I smirked, "What was that Gary? You were going to hurt me?"

I received a glare from him and I went to go help Kenny.

"They should stop bullying you now." I smiled at Kenny.

"Thanks so much Dawn! Um… do you want to go to prom with me? I mean you don't have to…" Kenny started.

I interrupted by giving him a big hug and saying "I'd love to Kenny"

"Pick you up at 8" And with that, Kenny left

I smiled to myself and ran home to get ready for prom. I called to girls over and we did each others hair and make-up.

"May, Leaf, I still don't understand how you're going to prom with those jerks" I stated

"What do you mean?" May questioned.

I explained what happened today and they all gasped. We all went to change into our prom dresses. May was wearing a scarlett red spaghetti – strapped dress that went up to her knees. Leaf was wearing a strapless grass green dress with ruffles on the bottom. Misty was wearing an orange one – strapped dress. And I was wearing a strapless cerulean blue dress that went up to my mid-thighs. I pulled that of with blue heels of the same colour. I wore a diamond necklace that my dad gave me for my birthday and a matching diamond bracelet. Engraved on the back of it was: 'My little blueberry'. The bracelet was given to me by my childhood friend…

_Flashback…_

_A 10-year-old Dawn is in tears. "I'll miss you Paul, you're my Pecha Berry. I will never forget you."_

_Dawn's family had to move from Veilstone to La Rousse because her dad got a new job there._

"_I will never forget you either, you're my Blue Berry." A 10-year-old Paul replied, close to tears._

_Paul wrapped a bracelet around her wrist and said "Something to remember me by."_

_Dawn smiled softly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Goodbye Paul"_

_End of Flashback…_

I suddenly remembered, Paul was my Pecha Berry. No wonder he seemed so familiar. But he has changed so much over the years, I wonder what happened to him. The doorbell rang and I answered to door. To my surprise, it was Drew.

"Hello, is May here?" Drew asked. Seems like he doesn't recognise me.

"Yep, MAY!" I yell towards to stairs.

"COMING DAWN!" She yelled back.

I looked back at Drew and his face looked completely shocked.

"D-d-dawn…?" He stuttered

"Yep" I replied with a cheerful smile.

That's when Gary walked up to the shocked Drew. "Hey man, what's up?"

Drew didn't reply and just kept staring at me in awe.

"Ooh, who's the cute girl?" Gary asked kissing my hand. I felt disgusted.

"Who do you think you are, you two-faced jerk!" I yelled in anger.

"Why would you think such a thing, I am a gentleman." Gary pretended to be hurt.

"Really? I've caught you bullying Kenny twice already and you even attempted to hit me"

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life"

"Have you not? Stop playing dumb Gary. You know who I am. And my name is Dawn."

"D-d-dawn…?" He stuttered just like Drew did. Now they both had the same shocked expression on their face.

Then May came and giggled at their shocked faces. "Drew, I'm ready"

Drew got over his shock and lead May outside. Leaf came as well and left with Gary. Ash came just in time to up Misty. So that just leaves me and Zoey. Just in time, Kenny showed up and was awestruck when he saw me.

"D-d-dawn, y-you l-look amazing!" He exclaimed.

I giggled, "As do you"

I asked if he could give Zoey a ride and he was ok with it.

When we arrived, I saw Paul. I was really surprised he was here. He didn't seem like a party-type of guy. He was standing alone by the snacks drinking some punch. They started to play a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" Kenny asked extending his hand.

"You may" I said and accepted his hand.

I wrapped my hands around his next and he wrapped his hands around my waist.

I could help but think about Paul. Not Paul with an attitude Paul, but Paul my Pecha Berry Paul. I was lost in my thoughts until Kenny said my name.

"Dawn?" Kenny asked in a worried tone.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I replied

"This dance doesn't mean anything, does it?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Well, you see, I like someone else." He started to explain nervously

I smiled, "Is it Zoey?"

"Er…um… How did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious"

"So you mean you're not mad"

"Nope, honesty, I like someone else to"

"Who?"

"It's a secret"

"Okay" Kenny said understandingly

The song ended and I excused myself. I made my way to where Paul was.

"Hey Paul" I greeted.

"What do you want troublesome?" Paul growled

"My name is Dawn. D-A-W-N Dawn!"

"Whatever. What do you want" He was obviously annoyed.

"Is it a crime to say hello?"

"Troublesome girl" he muttered under his breath

"Hey I heard that!" I exclaimed.

"Like I care." He started walking outside. I followed him.

"Why are you following me?" Paul growled.

"Why not?" I challenged

"Troublesome girl" he muttered under his breath, again.

"I heard that! Again."

"I still don't care"

"Okay, seriously, you need to chill out. The reason I followed you was because I had some questions I wanted to ask you."

"And why's that?" He growled, still annoyed.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"Okay, question number 1, what is your full name?"

"What type of question is that?!"

"Just answer the question."

He sighed, "Paul Shinji"

My eyes widened. It really is him.

"My next question is… What happened to you Paul?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What has happened over the past 5 years?"

"What's with the strange question?"

"Can't you just answer it?"

"Troublesome girl. What happened over the past 5 years? You really want to know? Well, my parents divorced, my friends all left me, my brother Reggie is sick in the hospital and the girl I loved left me."

My eyes widened when I heard this. _The girl he loved?_

"And who is this girl you loved?"

"Why would I tell you? You are nothing but a troublesome girl who has nothing better to do then annoy people to death."

"Arghh! I can't take this anymore. Why do you keep on calling me troublesome girl?! My name is Dawn. D-A-W-N Dawn! In fact, anything is better than troublesome girl! When did you suddenly decide to call me troublesome girl?! What was wrong with my little Blue Berry?!"

This obviously caught his attention. "My little Blue Berry?" He questioned me

"Yes! Thank you! Was it really that hard?" I finally said relieved.

"But how? Who are you?" He asked, losing his cool.

I sighed. "Do you really not recognise me? I am Dawn Berlitz, you are Paul Shinji. I am your little Blue Berry, you are my little Pecha Berry. Do you not understand?"

"D-dawn? Is that really you?"

"Yes!"

I was really shocked when he embraced me into a hug, I returned to hug and stayed in that position for a few minutes.

"I missed you so much" Paul said, I was shocked. No, shocked was an understatement.

"I missed you too" I smiled.

I saw a single tear stroll down his cheek and I wiped it off.

"Not so manly now, huh?" I joked

"A single word about this and you're dead" he glared.

I giggled, "Same old Paul"

We looked into each others eyes and we both slowly leaned closer and closer. Our lips were only a centimetre apart. He closed the gap and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back. He pulled away after a few seconds. A few seconds this seemed like eternity, having the best feeling ever.

We went back hand in hand just as they were about to announce prom king and queen.

"Ladies and gentleman, have you had a good night so far?" Zoey asked the crowd through a microphone.

The crowd cheered.

"Now, this is what you have all been waiting for, the prom king and queen. Drumroll please." There was a drumroll.

"And the prom king and queen are… Paul Shinji and Dawn Berlitz"

Paul looked absolutely shocked and I smiled at him. I lead him onto the stage and Zoey placed the crown and tiara on our heads.

They played the last song and Paul asked me to dance.

I placed my hands around his neck and his hands wrapped around my waist. We started chatting about what had happened in the past 5 years ever since we last saw each other.

When the song finished, he pulled me in for another kiss. This one lasted longer and I had the best feeling ever.

Paul drove me home and kissed me good night. I slept with a smile on my face.

The next day I wore a cute outfit. I wore a light blue shirt with a black cardigan, a dark blue short-skirt and black flats. When I walked into the classroom and everyone was staring at me. The teacher didn't seem to recognise me so he told me to introduce myself. I decided this was the perfect opportunity to explain to everyone about OPT. I explained everything and the class was all dumbfound and the teacher looked impressed. I went to sit down next to Paul and I smiled. He gave a small smile back. I knew everything was going to be just fine.


	2. DISCLAIMER

I feel like such an idiot! I forgot the disclaimer!

Anyways, here it is

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!


End file.
